gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schatten
thumb|300px|Ein Schatten wird "geboren" Ein Schatten (im Original: Shadow) ist eine Art magischer Kreatur. Sie sind Diener des Herrn des Lichts, geschaffen, um gefährliche Aufträge in seinem Namen zu erfüllen. In der Serie Staffel 2 Stannis Baratheon gibt sich der Roten Priesterin Melisandre auf Drachenstein hin, da sie verspricht, ihm einen Sohn zu schenken. Nach der gescheiterten Friedensverhandlung zwischen Stannis und Renly, wird Melisandres Schwangerschaft offenbart. Sie "gebiert" einen Schatten in einer Höhle tief unter Renlys Lager, während Ser Davos Seewert Zeuge dieses Schreckens ist. Die Kreatur infiltriert Renlys Lager und tötet ihn vor den Augen von Catelyn Stark und Brienne von Tarth. Renlys Anhänger beschuldigen jedoch später Brienne des Mordes. Davos ist über die Erscheinung des Schattens so verunsichert, dass er Stannis davon überzeugt, Melisandre nicht mit sich zunehmen, wenn er mit seiner Flotte Richtung Königsmund aufbricht. Ein Sieg wäre dann mehr ihren Kräften zugeschrieben worden und weniger Stannis Fähigkeiten als Krieger. Staffel 3 Stannis bittet Melisandre, ihr einen weiteren "Sohn" zu schenken, der Joffrey sowie Robb Stark töten würde. Allerdings lehnt sie seinen Vorschlag ab, da die Erschaffung eines Schattenwesens die Lebensenergie mindert und sich fürchten müsse, dass eine erneute Zeugung, Stannis den Tod bringen könne. Stattdessen, bringt sie Gendry nach Drachenstein, da er als unehelicher Sohn von Robert Baratheon königliches Blut besitzt. In den Büchern thumb|230px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Melisandre und der Schatten © Anja Ein Schatten Attentäter ist eine Form der Magie, verwendet von der Schattenbinderin Melisandre aus Asshai. Es wird von Melisandre angedeutet, dass der Schatten Attentäter durch einen Geschlechtsakt geschaffen wird, weshalb sie von Fans auch den Beinamen "Shadow Babies" erhielten. A Clash of Kings Nach Renlys Baratheons Weigerung, das Knie vor seinem älteren Bruder Stannis Baratheon zu beugen, werden Catelyn Stark und Brienne von Tarth Zeugen von Renlys Tod. Catelyn erblickt einen Schatten, der wie Stannis aussieht und mit einer Schattenklinge Renlys Kehle durchschneidet. Danach verschwindet der Schatten. Nach Renlys Ermordung, wird Sturmkap von Stannis' Armee belagert. Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen, der die Verantwortung über die Burg trägt, weigert sich Sturmkap und Robert Baratheons Bastard, Edric Sturm, zu übergeben. Die Schattenbinderin Melisandre wird von Davos Seewert unterhalb der Burg geschmuggelt. Sie behauptet, dass Schatten Diener des Lichts seien. Sie entkleidet sich und Davos sieht mit Erschrecken, dass die inzwischen schwangere Frau eine Schattenkreatur gebiert. Als der Schatten Gestalt annimmt, erkennt Davos, dass die Kreatur Stannis ähnelt. Der Schatten zieht aus, um Fünfrosen zu töten, was Stannis erlaubt, Sturmkap einzunehmen. Die Auswirkung von Melisandres Zauber auf Stannis ist signifikant. Er scheint um Jahre gealtert, nach dem er einen Schatten Attentäter mit ihr gezeugt hat. Davos stellt fest, dass seine Augen wie dunkelblaue Flecke in den Vertiefungen seines Gesichtes wirken. Vielleicht wird deshalb kein Schatten Attentäter während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser verwendet. In seinen Träumen, sieht Stannis die Handlungen des Schatten Attentäters durch die eigenen Augen. A Storm of Swords Melisandre besucht Davos in seinem Gefängnis auf Drachenstein. Sie sagt ihm, dass Schatten nur Leben, wenn sie durch Licht geboren werden. Sie gesteht ihm, dass Stannis' Feuer nun so schwach brennt, dass sie es nicht wagt, noch einen Sohn mit ihm zu zeugen, da es ihn töten könnte. Sie deutet an, dass sie weitere Schatten Attentäter mit einem anderen Mann machen kann, einschließlich Davos, doch lehnt der Gefangene ihr Angebot ab, in dem Glauben, ihre Verbindung wurde nur in einem Schrecken enden. Nach ihrer Ankunft in Königsmund, wird Brienne von Tarth durch Ser Loras Tyrell mit Renlys Tod konfrontiert. Brienne, erklärt: :"I was helping Renly into his armor, and the candles blew out and there was blood everywhere. It was Stannis, Lady Catelyn said. His … his shadow." Bei einem Treffen mit Jaime Lennister, gesteht ihm Loras, dass Renlys Ringkragen durch einen sauberen Schnitt geöffnet wurde. Er sagt Jaime, dass Renly eine der besten Rüstungen besaß, gemacht aus dem feinsten Stahl, das sogar der Berg eine schwere Axt gebraucht hätte. A Feast for Crows Briene wird durch Renlys Tod heimgesucht. Während ihrer Suche nach Sansa Stark, träumt sie von dem, was Renly im Zelt widerfahren ist: :"All the candles were guttering out and the cold was thick around her. Something was moving through green darkness, something foul and horrible was hurtling toward her king. She wanted to protect him, but her limbs felt stiff and frozen, and it took more strength than she had just to lift her hand. And when the shadow sword sliced through the green steel gorget and the blood began to flow, she saw that the dying king was not Renly after all but Jaime Lannister, and she had failed him." Galerie 204GartenDerKnochenSchatten (1).jpg 204GartenDerKnochenSchatten (2).jpg 204GartenDerKnochenSchatten (3).jpg 204GartenDerKnochenSchatten (4).jpg 204GartenDerKnochenSchatten (5).jpg 205GeistVonHarrenhalSchatten (1).jpg 205GeistVonHarrenhalSchatten (2).jpg 205GeistVonHarrenhalSchatten (3).jpg 205GeistVonHarrenhalSchatten (4).jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Shadow ru:Тени uk:Тіні Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Herr des Lichts Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Game of Thrones (Cyanide Studio)